Deception
by zeurin
Summary: Nasuada and Murtagh have always been forced to hate each other. Now they do. But what happens when they meet again, under horrid conditions? Will their hate last?
1. One: The Dream

Reading Brisingr has inspired me to write this, as I fell back in love with Nasuada and Murtagh. Unlike most stories where the two are or have been in love, in this one, they are perfectly indifferent to each other for the time being. It's going to change though. :) This story is going to take forever to write, but I'll try to update often. Enjoy!

* * *

_A gentle breeze cooled Nasuada's face as she leaned her neck upward, revealing her fragile throat, as she strained to catch sight of a snatch of blood in the dark sky. He was taking too long. Did he realize how long she had been waiting for him? Suddenly, Nasuada felt an irrational fear that he wouldn't be able to spot her on this dark, moonless night since she blended in so well. _

_Her fears immediately converged into mindless joy and excitement as she managed to catch a flash of red in the black horizon. She was practically trembling with anticipation as she impatiently waited for the red flash to come to her. With every second, the red blob grew larger and more focused to announce that it was a dragon with scales like crystallized drops of blood. On its back sat a fully armored man, his features covered by a dark helm. _

_Soon, Nasuada could feel the artificial wind produced by the dragon's wings and every powerful wing beat threatened to knock her over. Far too slowly, the dragon nimbly landed and dropped on it's haunches. Nasuada rushed as fast as her silk slippers would allow to the front of the dragon, her eyes glistening with unbearable expectation. Up close, every single one of the dragon's scales shone like a thousand rubies, making the stars above appear shameful with their dim glow. _

_Not soon enough, the rider swiftly dismounted and quickly dashed to Nasuada's side, enveloping her with strong arms. Nasuada surrendered herself to him, melting in his warmth like a puddle. Ecstasy flooded her sense as she felt whole again, something she hadn't felt since he last left her. _

_"My beloved," Nasuada sighed, staring at his masked face. She gently slipped her hand under his helm and pulled it up and over his head, revealing…_

_Murtagh?_

***

Nasuada woke from her daydream with a jolt, blinking at the frowning council members around her, their eyes all on her. King Orrin was wearing the only sympathetic face in the room. Nasuada cleared her throat, her face slightly flushed from embarrassment, "Er… Sorry, didn't catch that."

Sabrae gave her an odd look and repeated her question. Nasuada idly wondered how many times she had to repeat it, "What is your opinion about the shelter allotted for the Varden?"

Nasuada had every intention of zoning out the rest of the meeting to ponder about her odd daydream, but there were more important matters at hand. She sighed and began to talk passionately about how the lack of supplies was inefficient to provide for them all, once one. The ever recurring debate was getting old and the arguments were all heard many times over, but Nasuada couldn't give up. As leader of the Varden, she had to do all in her power to provide for her people. Still, she couldn't help wondering what her subconscious was trying to tell her through that dream…

No! Her subconscious wasn't telling her anything! Like how claustrophobics often unwillingly think of cramped areas, she can't help but think of her greatest enemy in that matter as well. Still, it was a shame he had become under Galbatorix's control. He had been such a lovely person to-

NO! "Have you heard from Eragon, recently?"

Nasuada blinked at looked up at the kind face of King Orrin. No time to dwell on the past. Varden was what mattered. Varden and Eragon. Nothing else. "Yes, he reported of-" She was bored out of her life, but this was the life of a ruler.

* * *

Don't worry, I have the second chapter already written and ready to publish if I get the right response. Sorry for the short chapter. Expect an update in a couple days.

Please review! I swear it gets better! :)


	2. Two: The Proposal

This update is much sooner than I thought it would be so you all should be very happy! ;)

Oh, and it's just come to my attention that my current plot is so much like all the other ones. I'm not going to change it, but I'm going to spice it up a little. So in other stories, Nasuada would be throwing herself at Murtagh right now, but mine's going to be much more subtle, so be patient. :)

* * *

Murtagh suppressed a yawn as he awaited instruction from the man he unwillingly called master. It was early in the morning, long before the sun's rays had warmed the horizon. A normal man would be snuggled under the covers right now and for many hours to come, but not Murtagh. Months of the same strict time schedule had finally became routine for the rider, but forcing his weary body out of his warm, comfortable bed every morning to be crudely trained by the only person in this world that Murtagh desperately wished dead was still unbearable.

Darkly wishing ill fate would come to Galbatorix, Murtagh lazily leaned on his faithful friend and dragon, Thorn. He grew a bit of energy from a gem on his belt as he heard the deafening sound of Shruikan thundering towards them.

All too soon, Galbatorix was in front of him once again. Murtagh clenched his hand into a fist to prevent himself from hitting him. Thorn, next to him, wasn't faring much better and smoke came out of his nostrils. They both unwillingly awaited their instructions.

"You shall not be training today." Murtagh blinked his confusion, but dared not comment. "Instead, I have a special assignment for you…"

_This can't be good… _Thorn groaned.

***

"Milady! Milady!" Farica exclaimed as she dashed into Nasuada's chambers.

"What is it, Farica?" Nasuada said, irritable as she still nursed a headache.

"I have news of the greatest kind!"

"Murtagh has come with Galabatorix's head and surrendered?" She sarcastically barked.

"No… Second to that, I suppose." Farica wondered why that would be the greatest news to Nasuada… She herself would have preferred both of them dead.

Nasuada sighed and grabbed the latest report from the troops in the east, "What is it?" She humorlessly said, in no mood for her games.

Farica started grinning like an idiot, "There is rumor that King Orrin is to propose to you…" Nasuada failed to even react to that. There have been rumors of that sort for months. "today!"

Nasuada blinked. Now this was different. "Where have you heard of this?"

"From Jerrga, King Orrin's most valued servant himself." She proudly declared.

Nasuada sighed, "Well, when is this to occur?"

"Around-"

A knock on the door cut Farica off.

"Come in," Nasuada said, curious to who would come at such a late hour.

To both of the women's surprise, it was King Orrin himself, looking very uncomfortable with a rose in his hand. Nasuada's cheeks immediately burned up, and she was suddenly grateful for her dark complexion for covering up her blush.

"Um… May I request a moment alone with you, Lady Nasuada?"

"Yes, of course." Nasuada said, dreading what was to occur next. She quickly waved Farica off. Once the door was securely shut, she turned to find King Orrin down on one knee, the flower raised up to her face. Her face burned again, this time perfectly noticeable.

* * *

So, what do you think? Moving too slow? Too fast? Any suggestions?

This isn't really a cliff-hanger, but I feel bad leaving everyone here.

I swear the next chapter is going to be much MUCH longer! Please review! :)


	3. Three: The Girl Within

Here's the long chapter I've been promising all of you! :) Enjoy!

* * *

A few hours later, Nasuada sat on her bed in her chambers, examining the gold ring on her finger. Farica swarmed around her, skipping with joy as she planned their wedding, having more interest in this affair than Nasuada.

The ring was gaudy and heavy on her finger, as a ring for a ruler was supposed to be, but the huge diamond seemed to weigh her down, as a constant reminder of how her freedom was taken away. Her hand unexpectedly twitched and she tried to admire the way it sparkled in the lamplight. She could not. And her headache was killing her. Farica's ramblings did not help ease it.

"Farica, it is quite late now," Nasuada said, irritation evident in her gentle tone, "and I am in need of time to ponder my new… situation… I think it would be best if you got some rest."

Farica quickly dropped into a deep curtsy, her face still bright from joy that the person she loved so much was engaged into such a profitable marriage. "Yes, my lady," she said, still grinning from ear to ear as she exited the room.

The moment she was gone, Nasuada quickly ripped the ring off and threw it across the room. Letting her emotions overwhelm her, she flopped on her bed, ripping off her heavy, overly ornate garments as quickly as she could. She waited for the tears to come, but they never did. Suddenly, it struck her- this was a _good _thing! Orrin was a great man and would make a perfect husband. The two of them united would also unite the Varden with Surda, which was to be the best for her people. How could she forget about them?! Of course this match was good!

Somehow, Nasuada managed to convince herself that she was perfectly happy and had wanted this the entire time. She tried to smile, but it felt so fake on her face that she let it slide off. But still, she couldn't have been happier! Every girl dreamt of marrying someone powerful, kind, and handsome, and Nasuada was no exception. Therefore, she had her dream come true and there was nothing else she could ever want. Her silly romantic fantasies had been fulfilled for the best of her people!

Nasuada could smile now, but there was still a slight empty feeling in her chest. She shook the feeling off and jumped to her feet, forgetting for a moment that she was clad only in her undergarments. She went over to the wardrobe that held her clothes and put her hand in there, letting her fingers glide over the expensive fabrics. Nasuada wrenched the door open and stared, looking for a suitable outfit. Tomorrow, she would meet Queen Islanzadi and she couldn't help but worry about her appearance in front of the legendary queen. All the elves Nasuada had been fortunate enough to meet were beyond beautiful- so inhumanely gorgeous that she knew she could never hope to compete with the ugliest of elves. And tomorrow she'd been in the presence of the most beautiful and powerful of all. It was an occasion to dress for.

Finally, Nasuada came across a beautiful silver dress made for her a while back by the most skillful of dwarves. It was perhaps the best-looking of all her dresses, but she was hesitant to wear silver- the color would make her dark skin stand out, something Nasuada never liked. But the more she thought of it, the more certain she was in her choice of dress. Maybe it was best to stand out tomorrow among the fair elves. She smiled as she pulled the dress from out the back of the wardrobe over her head.

Nasuada couldn't help but admire her appearance in a mirror. Besides, who knows who may be looking her way? She smiled as she thought of King Orrin. The more she thought of their marriage, the better it seemed. Maybe she would take part of the preparations of the marriage after all… A silver dress, instead of the blue one Farica was pressing for, would be the most suitable attire for the special occasion. Her smile widened as she did a full turn around her room, admiring the swish of the expensive fabric.

Tomorrow she'd turn back into the stoic ruler the Varden needed. But tonight, she'll enjoy being the little girl she grew out of so quickly.

***

Nasuada walked briskly out of her chambers to meet Eragon and Saphira, mentally scolding herself for wasting such precious time last time being frivolous instead of reading the reports she ought to have. She swore never to do that again. Her silver skirts swished around her slim figure in an alluring way as she walked, but she barely noticed that. The fun Nasuada was gone, replaced by her usual character.

She strode into Eragon's camp and managed to smile at the boy, who had so much responsibility thrust upon him, yet was only her age.

"Greetings, Shadeslayer," She said, dropping into a quick curtsy.

Eragon couldn't help but blink at Nasuada's attire, "I hope you slept well, Lady Nasuada?" He politely said, bowing slightly.

"I did not, but thank you for asking."

"Oh. Was there something ailing you?"

"No, I-" Nasuada hesitated and shook her head, "Eragon, I'm not here to exchange pleasantries. You've discovered something. Please tell me of it."

Eragon smiled, and Nasuada, not for the first time, acknowledged how alien his features had turned. They might have been attractive to anyone else, but to her, his face sent a shiver down her back. It was manipulated by magic- the very thing she hated most, besides Galbatorix, of course. Eragon's smile quickly disappeared and he grew solemn, "When Saphira and I were out scouting, we found Thorn and Murtagh with soldiers. The unfeeling ones."

Nasuada closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, "How long?" She wanted to know.

"We caught them only a few minutes ago and came here as fast as we could. I would guess the soldiers will be upon us in a few hours. Murtagh and Thorn? Less than that. Half an hour."

After she allowed Eragon's words to absorb, her eyes flashed open, half-startling Eragon with their sharp depth. "In that case, I shall summon the troops to prepare. What of the elves?"

Eragon grimaced, "They are still a five hour distance from here. Elves travel much quicker than humans, but still… I am unsure if they will make it in time."

Nasuada's eyes only sharpened, "We will continue on, despite the elves. How many men did Murtagh bring?"

"I'd have to guess at 2,000."

"Good. Not enough to pose a threat. Inform Blodhgarm and the other elves. Prepare yourself for Murtagh." And with that, Nasuada strode out as fast as she could without breaking out into a run."

***

Nasuada sat on her chair, closing her eyes as her head burned under her newly awaken headache as the council and King Orrin (her betrothed, but it sounded odd thinking of him that way) argued fiercely before her. The Nighthawks flanked her on each side, even though she tried to convince them that it wasn't necessary. And now she had to sit through the angry council members, arguing over the troops, even though it didn't matter since they were already out there under Jormundur for the time being, until Nasuada could calm the council members enough to replace him. She looked out the window, wincing as her head throbbed when she moved it.

Weak sunlight streamed into the room, but she saw nothing from where she sat. Eragon had told her that the soldiers would be upon them in a few hours. It had been less than twenty minutes since he told her that, but still, she was fearful. There was a glint of red in the distance, probably a bird or something, but to Nasuada, it seemed to foreshadow the blood spill approaching.

She sighed, looked away from the window. "What is done is done," she said, her tone harsher than she expected it to be, "Let us not dwell on the past. Instead, let us think upon the present; how shall our troops attack-" Her words were drowned out by a ferocious dragon roar. Nasuada couldn't help but smile at Saphira's enthusiasm. "-when Galbatorix's army attacks? I say that we should try to wipe out as many as possible by stealth and-" Another roar sounded, deeper, and more distant. Nasuada eyes widened. Was Thorn already upon them?

The people before her flinched and there was frantic murmuring throughout the room. "Silence!" Nasuada demanded and the room was quiet at once, "We have dealt with Murtagh before, we can again. There is no need to go scampering around like frightened mice because of them. Eragon is more than able to handle them. Now, back to our actual issues.

"I say that sneaking to the flank of the army with archers and wiping out-" She was interrupted again with anguished howling sounded right outside the tent. There was no telling if it was from Saphira or Thorn. There was also a faint sound of clashing swords. Everyone in the room, Nasuada included, fell silent, holding their breath as they listened to the fight, which sounded as though it was just outside. A couple people rushed to the window, but were unable to really see anything. Suddenly, there was a scream of pain which quickly blended in with the screech of a dragon before they heard the sound of flesh hitting ground. A dragon had fallen.

Everyone was stunned and they all stared at one another. Unable to take it anymore, Nasuada dashed out, forgetting about her dumb-struck guards. The second the cool air hit her face, she looked up… and gasped as she saw a red dragon coming right at her.

* * *

Another cliffie! Ooh, I'm just full of these! They're so interesting, you know!

And five reviews for two chapters? This is probably the worst response I've ever had for a story! Wow I suck! Review and make me feel better! :)


	4. Four: The Capture

Ok, this took longer than I expected to update... Actually, I've had this written for a month now, but I've been sitting around waiting for a beta to respond, but none have, so I've finally given up... For some reason, this chapter was especially hard to write, so enjoy!

* * *

She considered running back inside, but stopped for two reasons. The first was that if she ran inside, Murtagh would surely follow her and kill them all. Nasuada would prefer her death to all of theirs. And the second reason was that she was the godforsaken ruler of Varden! She should not be running away from anyone! She was Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad, and no offspring of Ajihad was a coward! Nasuada proudly raised her head as she watched the two.

But her guards belatedly ran out of the room for her. When they saw Murtagh coming towards her, they all quickly drew their weapons and bravely stood in front of Nasuada. "No!" she said, trying to step past them. They didn't even budge, "Leave me! I can face Murtagh alone! Please!" She begged, but they paid her no heed.

Nasuada pulled on the armor of the one closest to her, trying to pull him back- without success. They stood as if they were carved of stone. Nasuada's eyes sparkled with tears, but they wouldn't fall. Her guards would die! Didn't they know that? Murtagh would tear them apart in seconds! They would all die! Oh, why couldn't they leave just go?

The helmed rider came speeding towards them at incredible speeds and suddenly, all her guards around her dropped, and yet the rider didn't break pace. He just came toward her like nothing happened. Like he hadn't just killed six innocent people. A tear dropped as Thorn swooped down and grabbed Nasuada around the waist with his front claws.

An initial rush of fear pulsed through her veins, but then she remembered that he wasn't going to kill her right then and there if he went through so much effort kidnapping her and Nasuada forced herself to calm. But Thorn tossed her up in the air and Nasuada screamed, everything forgotten as genuine fear spiked through her body. Her hair ripped loose from the elegant bun which had taken Farica hours as she was tossed up and it seemed just as long before she was caught by someone. Murtagh quickly strapped her in and suddenly her fear of falling was replaced by the even stronger fear of being dragged to Galbatorix, which was to surely happen. Unless…

Nasuada struggled against her captor and tried to wrench her legs out of the straps. However, Murtagh was faster than her and quickly finished tying her left leg in so tight that she could barely feel it. Not missing a beat, Nasuada grabbed the dagger in her bodice and stabbed it at Murtagh, which caught him by surprise as it went right under his helm on the base of his neck. Thorn roared with pain and his wings failed for a second, making them fall, which distracted Nasuada from Murtagh as she was overcome with fright.

Murtagh took her second's distraction to quickly wretch his helm from his head. He yanked out the dagger, threw it and the helm away so that the two objects flew off Thorn at an alarming rate. He then healed his wound with a simple word before Nasuada could even blink. When she did, her eyes widened with what she saw.

Murtagh was just as handsome as she last saw him, though his dark hair was a little longer and his gray eyes a little colder. She hadn't expected that. For some reason, Nasuada had expected his good looks to fade and have him cold and evil-looking, like a duplicate of Galbatorix. His appearance threw her off for a second and she faltered.

"Don't you dare try that again," Murtagh hissed, his gray eyes narrowing. Nasuada quickly whipped her head back around, so she was staring at Thorn's neck instead of at Murtagh's face, but she still felt his breath hot on her neck. She didn't even look as she saw Murtagh pull the Zar'roc from its sheath to press against her collarbone. Nasuada swallowed, and tried not to close her eyes.

She tried not to remember Murtagh for what he was during their last encounter- the charming boy who had pleased her to no end. That boy was gone. Instead, here was a man, thrust into a world of hatred and death too soon. An evil man, completely unrelated to the boy she met. The man she was to hate and kill. The boy was gone forever. She needed to kill this evil man. But how? Nasuada considered her options but then realized that she couldn't do anything. For the first time in her life, Nasuada was completely and utterly helpless. She could only watch and try not to grow nauseous as Thorn swooped and dove to avoid arrows. Obviously, no one had noticed Nasuada on his back yet or this wouldn't be happening.

They flew, quick and smoothly through the land, Thorn making sure to roar and breathe fire as much as possible- it commanded people to be aware of his presence. Finally, someone did take notice of Nasuada.

"STOP!" Came King Orrin's bellow, "Drop your weapons! That's Lady Nasuada on that damned dragon!"

All around them, Nasuada heard the clank of metal hitting dirt and she tried to yell at them to ignore King Orrin and attack Murtagh regardless of her safety, but her voice was drowned out by the speed of their flight. Behind her, Nasuada heard Murtagh chuckle darkly as his plan was set into place and a shiver ran down her spine at the proximity. Some one better stop him- soon!

And her prayers were answered the second after she made them. Eragon and Saphira, though they were both severely wounded and looked as if they could drop down any second, bravely rose up in the air in front of Thorn, cutting him off.

"Stop right now and release my lady!" Eragon majestically demanded.

Murtagh snorted and pressed Zar'roc closer to Nasuada's neck, drawing a small amount of blood. Nasuada held her breath, trying to hold her composure while her insides were screaming. Down below, a huge group of people, both soldiers and civilians had gathered to witness this all, the council and the twelve elves included. "Make me," he said, grinning as he flicked the blade with the small amount of Nasuada's blood on it outwards so a drop of it spilled off into the crowd below. "Oops. I've forgotten how unsteady my hand is," He mocked, placing the razor edge of the blade a hairsbreadth away from Nasuada's sensitive skin.

Eragon hesitated, not wishing to harm Nasuada, but he also needed to slay Murtagh for the good of the country. Therefore, he was torn between the two and they were at a stalemate. Eragon tried to save Nasuada by attacking Murtagh by magic, but the wards around Murtagh were so heavy that Eragon would die to even attempt to break one of them. So, he couldn't do anything but watch in horror as the leader of the Varden was kidnapped.

Down below, people were yelling in outrage and tried to throw things at Murtagh, but they bounced off his wards and flew back down toward the crowd at unnatural speeds. They soon learned not to even attempt to go against the cursed dragon rider. Murtagh smirked and the sight chilled Eragon's heart. "So this is the great Varden I've heard so much of. The great, powerful, proud Varden, unable even to stop someone from strolling in and snatching away your beloved queen." He mockingly stroked Nasuada's cheek, making her flinch. The Varden yelled and cursed at him for touching their ruler so, but Murtagh just laughed.

Eragon's face was flushing with rage and his knuckles turned white grasping the saddle so hard. He looked ready to charge Murtagh, despite his condition. Eragon was weak and Murtagh knew this; intentionally spurring him on so he could easily destroy his own brother. Nasuada knew this as well and she was going to prevent it.

"Eragon! No!" She screamed. Eragon simply ignored her but Saphira seemed to be interested in what she had to say, so Nasuada directed this towards the dragon instead. "Saphira, if you attack, you'll both be killed! Don't you see? He's baiting-"

Murtagh quickly slapped a hand over Nasuada's mouth before she could continue. It was a slow reaction, but he was stunned. He had forgotten how spirited she was. Murtagh watched as Eragon tried to force Saphira to go forward and attack but Saphira resisted and dove down and flew away. Murtagh could still hear his brother yelling at his dragon as they disappeared from sight. He laughed and patted Thorn's side with affection. They never disagreed on anything. "Let's go, now, Thorn," he murmured, "Master is _anxious _to meet our dear friend," he said, letting his hand flow from her mouth to her throat. Thorn snorted his laughter. "We'll let Eragon run, like the cowardly pup he is."

Nasuada stiffened under his touch, knowing that the seemingly gentle caress could easily turn deadly. They started flying again and as they whipped through the sky, Nasuada tried to put on a brave façade for all the Varden, especially as they passed the horrified faces of King Orrin and the council. With only limited beats of his powerful wings, Thorn made it out of the Varden, so fast that it was a blur.

Nasuada couldn't help but whip her head back to stare at her home, slowly fading from her vision with distance. Tears clouded her eyes and she turned her head back, in case Murtagh was to look her way and see her weakness. In front of them was the huge, unfeeling army, much larger than Eragon predicted. Nasuada's breath froze in her throat as she caught sight of them. She desperately looked for a way- any way to contact the Varden, but there wasn't any means when you were a thousand feet off the ground on a violent dragon with an evil, powerful rider behind you, the both of them ready to kill you at any second. Again, Nasuada couldn't do anything but try not to get dizzy as the landscape flashed under them. Murtagh's hand had slowly crept down from her neck to her shoulder, but the feel of his flesh on hers only separated by a thin layer of fabric distracted her to no end. Not even Farica, her trusted maid since childhood, dared touch her so intimately. And here was a person of the opposite sex (and a good-looking one to that!) right behind her, touching her arm. And to make it all worse, he was her sworn enemy. And she supposed he was to torture and kill her soon. Oh, how was she to last through this?

* * *

I swear the next update will be quicker!... Especially if I get some "encouragement" *wink wink*


	5. Five: The Boy and his Dragon

So this is basically just a filler chapter... It wasn't supposed to be this long, but it grew into a chapter of it's own... Basically just Murtagh and Thorn fluff...

Sorry it took so long, but here we go: CHAPTER 5!!!

* * *

It was odd to admit this, but there was something relaxing about flying… No, relaxing wasn't the word. Nasuada felt at home on Thorn. Every swoop, every turn, and the overall feeling of air hitting her face brought a feeling to Nasuada's heart that she couldn't explain. It was as though this is where she belonged- up in the sky on a dragon, though not on an evil dragon with a damned madman behind her… That kind of ruined it for her, but still… It was an unspoken privilege to ride a dragon, any type and Nasuada couldn't help but enjoy it… Just a little bit. They had only been on Thorn for a few hours, and she was sure she'd tire of it soon.

Her stomach suddenly fluttered into her chest as she felt Murtagh's hand travel lower from her shoulder to her left arm. He stroked the limb and Nasuada gasped at the burning sensation that erupted wherever he touched her. "Where did you get these?" Murtagh murmured into her ear, making the hair on the base of her neck stand up. He pushed up her sleeves and gently traced her half-scabbed wounds. Nasuada had pulled off the bandages this morning and had forgotten to go have fresh ones applied this morning- she had been in such a rush to meet Eragon. Damn it!

"None of your business." Nasuada barked, shoving her sleeve back down. She knew his plan. He was trying play nice and pretend as though he cared, only to have her warm up and trust him. Nasuada wasn't an idiot. She saw through his façade immediately. There was no way she would ever trust him. She'd rather him kill her and hang her skin on his mantle as some kind of sick trophy than to give away any information on the Varden.

Murtagh laughed softly, but kept his hands to himself. "Suicide attempt?" He guessed.

Nasuada snorted, "Not even close."

"Then, what happened?"

"Why do _you _care?" She's suddenly lost all her ladylike elegance.

"I _don't_ care."

For some odd reason, that brought a strong twist of pain into Nasuada's chest. She swallowed and shook off that feeling. They had been friends or something like that, once. That was in the past and she wouldn't dwell upon it any longer. He was the enemy; threatening to destroy everything she'd ever loved. And he was going to destroy her. All tender feelings of the man behind her were quickly shaken off. Nasuada proudly raised her head high and ignored Murtagh- a very difficult task.

***

A few hours later, Murtagh silently signaled for a short break before they flew the rest of the way to Galbatorix to Thorn. The red dragon agreed, weary himself, and dropped out of the sky as soon as he saw a clearing near a small stream suitable for them. Nasuada tried not to scream as they fell, but adrenaline filled her body and every muscle stiffened as she clenched the saddle with all her strength. For a long three seconds, which felt like forever, they fell, but Thorn beat his powerful wings at the last moment, only a hundred feet from the ground. He slowly landed. Murtagh, in sync with his dragon, had released himself from the straps as Thorn was diving for the ground and he easily bounced out of the saddle before Thorn had even landed. Nasuada marveled at his quick, agile movements, but said nothing.

Once Thorn was firmly on the ground, Murtagh went over to help release Nasuada's legs but she somehow managed to yank them out of their bindings and jumped off of Thorn before Murtagh could even touch her. Her legs betrayed her for a moment, but Nasuada managed to keep her balance and she stormed off into the small wood next to the stream. Murtagh stared after her with a strange expression in his eyes but did nothing to stop her. There was nowhere for her to run and he could easily locate her with his mind and kill her.

_Correct me if I'm wrong… _Thorn mused, _but this woman is an especially fine specimen of human. Am I right?_

Murtagh grunted in response.

_Come on, Murtagh! I've seen the way you look at her! It's the same way a Kull in heat looks at his mate before-_

_No! I don't want to hear this, Thorn! _

The red dragon snickered and hot smoke came out of his nose. _So you do find her desirable! If you are lucky, Master Galbatorix might even let you do the honors…_

Murtagh rolled his eyes. _Don't make me start on you and Saphira!_

Thorn turned to stare at him with one huge, ruby eye. _Try me. There's nothing between us._

_Ok, then how come you let her attack you from the rear when you know as good as anyone that-_

_It was an easy mistake!_

_Correct me if I'm wrong, _Murtagh said, echoing Thorn's words, _but Saphira is an especially fine specimen of dragon. Am I right?_

Thorn's glare was deadly. _You have nothing to base that off of! Saphira is the last female dragon! _

_And you have never seen a human woman besides Nasuada._

_Yes I have! Fanny and… um… that other woman who used to serve for Galbatorix before he had her head…_

_Two obese grannies don't count, Thorn. Of course Nasuada would look good next to those two._

_Ok, fine. Maybe I'm no judge of human beauty, _Thorn said, blowing a smoke ring into Murtagh's face, _but I do know _you _better than anyone else out there and I know that you are helplessly attracted to this woman._

Murtagh scoffed. _It's all physical. Nothing more._

_That better be all to it… Is there anything you're hiding from me, Murtagh?_

Murtagh hesitated. He could not lie to Thorn, no matter what. _I encountered her before getting dragged off to Galbatorix. _He admitted. _She was… very charming. That's it._

_She still is charming. Look at her skin- it's much more appealing than the rest of you slimy, pale roaches. _

_Thanks, Thorn. _

Murtagh leaned against Thorn's foreleg for a moment before realizing that his dragon might be weak and exhausted from fighting the Varden then flying for so long.

_Are you hurt, Thorn?_

_No._

_Let me take a look at you, just in case. I remember Saphira clawing under your wing pretty bad. I'm not sure if I healed it right._

Thorn lifted his enormous red wing and allowed his rider to fuss over him. Murtagh gently touched the scarred, knotted skin he'd healed so poorly and winced. _Sorry. I should've healed this better._

_It wasn't your fault. You didn't have time. If you had taken your time, we would have never defeated Saphira._

_Yes. And we wouldn't have completed our task. _The two of them looked sad for a moment before Murtagh tore the scabbed wound apart, making Thorn growl with pain. _Sorry, my friend, _Murtagh apologized, _but I must do this for the wound to heal right._

_I know. But that doesn't help with the pain._

Murtagh quickly healed it, satisfied with a job well done. Thorn stretched the smooth skin and grunted his appreciation.

_Do you think we should try looking for her? _Thorn asked, after a while.

_No. She'll come in her own time. _He said, staring at the section of the wood where she disappeared.

Thorn snorted. _You better be right; Galbatorix would not be pleased if we don't arrive by the end of today._

Murtagh sighed and put gave a blast of energy to his dragon, knowing he'd need it later when they were flying. He didn't comment on what Thorn said- there was nothing else to be discussed on that topic. They both knew how Galbatorix was and the severe consequences they'd face if they didn't leave within the hour. Still, he was in no mood to hunt the Varden princess down. He'll wait.

* * *

I've gained about a billion pounds from Turkey Day... :( And the day after Turkey Day... Leftovers...

Anyways, review please! ^___^


	6. Six: Gone

Ahhhhh!!! It's been forEVER! You all don't know how many harrassing emails I've gotten. But the last one made me wake up, so here we go. But I have excuses! Finals! Next week is my last week of school! And my internet got taken away because I got caught sneaking out at night for like the fifth time or something... :(

But here we go! Forgive me, dear readers! Updates will come sooner after finals! I have a very good idea of how I want the rest of this story to go.

Filler chapter, sorry, but enjoy!

* * *

Nasuada elegantly strode through the dense forest, making sure not to step in mud or to trip over a root, her head held high. Once she was out of hearing distance for Murtagh or even his dragon, Nasuada quickly collapsed down on a huge, gnarled root and cradled her head in her arms, ignoring the wisps of hair that escaped her bun through the long flight. She allowed all the tears she kept locked up cascade down her cheeks, but she made no sound. It wasn't that she was afraid of Murtagh or Thorn or even Galbatorix. She could handle torture, rape, and even death. She could proudly walk to her own execution. No, she did not fear anything… but that didn't mean she liked this. Not for the first time, or last time, Nasuada wished that she was back at home with Ajihad still alive and Murtagh still loyal… Ajihad always knew what to do and she always felt safe, even when the Urgals attacked Tronjheim, with him around… And Murtagh had been such a lovely person! She felt that they were already friends from their limited encounters and they could have been much, _much _closer! And now they were the most bitter of enemies. How ironic things would turn out!

After a few minutes of her self-pity, Nasuada abruptly stood up and straightened the silver dress she had fussed over so much this morning. Now she wished she hadn't worn something so elaborate- it made it difficult to ride a dragon. She quickly dried her tears, hoping her eyes weren't red, and retied her long, loose hair into a quick bun. Then she took a deep breath, savoring the pine scent of the trees and began to slowly trudge back, dreading this very much.

But guess what? This was Nasuada, ruler or the Varden, daughter of Ajihad, and fiancée to King Orrin. There was nothing she couldn't handle. Murtagh was no exception…

***

When Murtagh saw her again, she was looking proud and elegant, as always. He wouldn't ever guess, in his wildest dreams, her emotional outburst in the woods. She stood a couple dozen yards away as they eyed each other down. Obviously, he wanted her to get on Thorn again so they could go but now he was feeling strange, uncharacteristic guilt and sympathy and couldn't bring himself to force her to go. Nasuada, on the other hand, was too proud to succumb to his wishes and get on. She would not obey unless under threats or force. So they stared each other down, both willing through the intensity of their stares to make the other submit first. It was a battle of mental strength.

A sudden burst of wind blew Nasuada's dress forward. She brushed it back with her left hand, therefore lifting it from the shadows where it caught the dying sunlight. Murtagh's eyes were immediately drawn to that area from the glint that momentarily blinded him. The sight before him made him instantly quit the silent game.

"Nice ring," he sneered.

Nasuada fingered the huge diamond, marveling in how it stayed on through the abduction and lengthy flight. "Thank you." She momentarily forgot about the fact that she was supposed to be rude under a hostage situation and her good upbringing kicked in before she could help herself.

"Married already?

"Engaged."

"Eragon?"

"Orrin."

"_King_ Orrin?!"

"No, _farmer _Orrin." She sarcastically sniped.

He was silent for a while afterwards, mulling over this new information. _You're jealous. _Thorn mused.

_Of who? The fuzzy in the head coward?_

_Who else?_

"Varden's that desperate for Surda's supplies?" He scoffed.

"What other reason do I have for marrying him?" She countered, no emotion on her face.

They fell silent once more. Murtagh couldn't even use her engagement against her if she was going to submit so easily. He racked his brains for something degrading to say but another gust of wind blew her hair forward, filling his heightened sense of smell with her irresistible, musky scent.

"We should get going."

"Ah, yes. Mustn't be late for my execution," Nasuada brightly said. Murtagh made a notion as to help her, but she ignored it and easily swung on herself.

"Have faith," Murtagh said, climbing up Thorn just as gracefully and settling behind her, "Galbatorix may only torture you tonight." His tone was even, but he couldn't help but wince at his own words. Not that he was getting soft or anything embarrassing like that, but he couldn't help but think that the princess did not deserve all this. Sure, marrying Orrin would be a nightmare, but better that than Galbatorix.

Murtagh's teeth ground together unconsciously and he longed to hold the beautiful woman in front of him, even if only a minute, as though that would protect her. Why did it have to be _her_? Beautiful, pure, honest, good-hearted Nasuada. Why did the worst of crimes have to happen to the best of people? If there really was a higher deity out there, he was really messed up.

_Can we go? _Thorn asked, interrupting his rider's reverie.

Murtagh blinked, quickly clearing the grim thoughts from his head. _Might as well._

Someone mentioned that I forgot about the ring (oops!) so that's for you, lol. Now, I g2g update my other stories and pick up my sis from school. Review, please! ;)

* * *


	7. Seven: The Feast

Ha! I bet none of you were expecting another update until September, so boo yah!!! What?! Who da man?

*cough* anyways, school ended for me, so I'm free to spend my days watching tv, writing, and swimming, which means MORE UPDATES!!!

This chapter is much more darker than my other stuff. The next chapter will probably have to be rated M, so I think you know where I'm going... so enjoy!!!

* * *

It was late sunset by the time they arrived. The world was an explosion of purples, deep reds, and navy blues. Any other day, it would have been breathtaking. Today, however, Nasuada couldn't help but idly think the red of the sky foreshadowed something more ominous; the upcoming blood to be shed- hers. Though they blended nicely into the dying sunset, Thorn's blood red barely noticeable, but a few people saw them, nonetheless. Galbatorix had obviously been notified.

Thorn's flying had slowed, almost as if to buy them time, but it was too late. They had reached the palace. There stood an elderly, sickly looking woman by the front grounds, waiting for them. _Here we are once more…_ Thorn sighed.

Murtagh's jaw twitched. _Home, sweet home._

***

The long, intricately carved antique, dark cherry table stretched out beneath them, laden with way too much food for just the three of them. The food was too extravagant and rich; two giant geese sat on either side of the table, stuffed with a wide variety of nuts and rubbed down with the richest of wine. Basket after basket of the most mouth-watering breads spread across the vast table, filling the air with its rich goodness. Carrots painstakingly carved to a spiral combined with flower shaped leaves and the reddest of tomatoes to create a salad. An entire peacock, complete with its colorful feathers, sat inches away from Nasuada's elbow. The liver of three lambs sat artfully arranged about a giant white lily, larger than any she had ever seen. An enormous, rainbow scaled fish lay gaping for water, seemingly indignant at the lush potatoes stuffed under its skin. The thickest white porridge lay in a dish every three feet, alluring consumers with its creamy, milky appearance. In the center of the table lay a boar, easily the size of a pony, a watermelon shaped like a rose in its mouth. How were three people to eat a horse?

Above their heads, suspended in midair hung a fragrant, artful arrangement of inconceivably large roses, each constantly blooming, then reborning in a matter of seconds. The entire room was engulfed in the lush fragrance. A chandelier large enough to hang a dozen, not to mention expensive enough to supply an army for decades, swung low enough to cause danger of bumping into if one were to stand up too quickly. The gaudy gems were obviously not crystal; they were diamonds that put the jewel on Nasuada's finger to shame. The bright yellow light streaming from inside the magically glowing jewels bounced off the lavish, gold and mahogany painted walls down to Nasuada's very own untouched silver plate. If Galbatorix was trying to impress with money, he certainly got that down.

"My dear, won't you have some of the mead?" The madman's voice was seductive, almost like silk.

Nasuada, who sat directly to his right, as was custom, didn't meet his black gaze. She reached forward, past her untouched plate, to her pure gold goblet and drained it with one lazy flick of her wrist. Murtagh, who sat to Galbatorix's left and directly across from her, winced at the action, but dared not say anything.

"Made from the finest of our brewers," he went on saying, as though taking no heed of her unladylike action. "Of course, not even close to what the dwarves can make, but unfortunately, they are still in hiding, are they not? Now, would it not be such a luxury if everyone in the kingdom could relish the dwarves' products? If they did not have to hide in their little tunnels but were instead free to realm the earth along with you and me?"

Of course, Nasuada did not respond. Apprehensive, Murtagh slowly raised his own goblet to his lips. He had received this very speech before and being weaker spirited than Nasuada when it came to this subject, he expected a full out blow out by the time the night was over.

"Tell me, princess, what is it about me that you despise?"

She turned her regal head very slowly a quarter of an inch to the right to look down her nose at him. "I am the ruler of the Varden. Our only goal is to rid the kingdom of you." She slowly stated, her voice as even as if they were merely discussing the weather. Murtagh could feel the sweat forming on his palms.

A small smile curled upon Galbatorix's face- never a good sign. "Why is this, my dear? Because I attempt to create prosperity in this deprived country? Because I attempt, time after time, to establish peace with all inhabitants of the land, no matter how many times I am turned down? Because I wish the best for my people in a land that can flourish? But instead, I am met by oppression. It is not my rule that is hurting the people; it is the Varden. Famines and wide spread death have broken across the land in the wake of their devastation. The Varden are so intent on destroying me that they do not stop to realize the reality; I want the same end results as you, as all of Varden. I want peace between the races. I want a land where dragon riders can prosper. I want liberty and freedom. But there is so much unreasonable hatred that our identical goals have been overlooked." The words flowed out of his mouth, so smoothly that even Nasuada could feel herself moved a little. Could it be that she was mistaken?

She looked up at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What do you want from me?"

There was a dark flash in those black eyes, almost like a flint of anger, but it disappeared as soon as it came and was replaced by false warmth, "You are their leader; their trusty queen. They'd trust you with their lives. Only you can make them see the truth; that this is all one big misunderstanding and in order for the land to flourish, we must make peace."

Nasuada looked at him for a long time, her brown eyes locked on his black ones. He looked nothing more than a hopeful old man at the moment. So wise and insightful and caring. She wanted to believe him; she honestly did. She wanted to succumb to his lies and lean back to relax for the first time in what seemed ages. She wanted him to take the reins and lead the country to the beautiful image of prosperity he had painted in her mind. She really wanted to. But she couldn't. She couldn't live a lie.

She tore her eyes aware from his for a second to meet the empty gray ones of the man across from her. His handsome face was expressionless… which is how she knew it was all a lie. It didn't contain the same falsely warm hope Galbatorix's did. It should have. But it didn't. It was blank, as though he didn't dare do anything less his opposition would shine through. Nasuada almost missed it. Luckily, she didn't.

"So," she leaned back in her high, dark cherry chair, "What you are suggesting is that I betray my people? Feed them lies so you can destroy us? Well, I may be a mere female, but I am far from a fool. If anything, you are the fool for attempting that line on me." Was it just her imagination, or was there a glint of admiration in Murtagh's eyes? Her head held high, she turned to proudly meet the black eyes of the madman to her left. They were furious.

"Why do you defend these people, my dear? I am positive you love every single one of them like your very own offspring, but why is this? In case you do not remember, Murtagh snatched you right out of the heart of Varden without any interruption. Not one person stopped him. As I have been told, even dearest Eragon ran away, cowering. No one is to rescue you. I doubt they care if you are to rot in this hole for the rest of eternity. Hell, by now, I am positive they have crowned Eragon in your place… Are these the people you defend?" His tone was still seductive, but the sweetness had gone, replaced with dark anger.

Nasuada's jaw clamped together tightly for a second before she opened her mouth again, "Yes." She defiantly said.

A spark of anger appeared in his eyes, making him look more sinister with each passing second. "You really think you are the best for these people, princess? You cannot help them. You have no provisions or supplies. They are starving right under your nose. Husbands, brothers and sons die every day, each to protect your worthless name for some cause that makes no sense. Men actually sacrifice themselves, all simply because of your selfishness and greed for power. I am told you are a princess of morals. How do you explain this?"

Nasuada sat up very straight, her brown eyes smoldering. That one hit home. "It is their choice to join the Varden and escape the rule of an evil dictator." There was no doubt who she was talking about.

He didn't say anything back for a while, but the vein that pulsed in his temple informed her of his anger. The two rulers glared at each other, neither one about to back down. Murtagh watched this all very uneasily. His earlier predications had proven true- this meal was going to end with a boom.

"Evil, you say?" Galbatorix purred, his black eyes gleaming, "It is now considered evil to wish the best for the people? Here we have the famous queen of Varden. Unfortunately, my dear, I have to admit I was expecting more. We could have negotiated something lovely and brought peace to the kingdom, but I suppose we'll have to do it the hard way," he sighed, sounding exasperated, "The thing is, my dear, you are no different from the rest of them; sickeningly noble and brave. We could have done this the simple way; you could have merely agreed to cooperate and we would be in such turmoil. But now, I will have to find your true name and do it myself…" He grinned at the spirited girl in front of him, whose heart was quickly sinking. "You think you are being noble, but instead, you are merely making it a bit more difficult for me. A nuisance, yes, but far from impossible."

Galbatorix got up and pushed his chair back. "But first… It is only fair for me to teach you some manners, as you will be staying here as our honored guest for quite some time…" He licked his lips, sending a chill down the dark-skinned maiden's spine. "That beautiful, rich skin of yours has never been touched by male hands, am I correct? Such beauty… such grace. 'Tis a shame it is all saved for Orrin, now isn't it?"

Suddenly, Nasuada figured out where he was going with this and her veins filled with ice. She would not be able to forgive herself if Galbatorix was the first to touch her. It would destroy her. But how was she to get out of this? Oh, why had she spoken back? Torture, starvation, pain she could face. Rape? She didn't know.

"Why, it would be a waste to leave such beauty unused, now wouldn't it be?" He was just taunting her now. But he was also dead serious. "Oh, a thought has just occurred to me- my bedchambers are empty tonight. I do not enjoy being alone at night. Perhaps some maidenly comfort would-"

"No!"

Both head whipped to stare at Murtagh. His eyes widened as he realized it wasn't Nasuada but himself who had let out that outburst. But he couldn't just let someone as regal and beautiful as Nasuada get spoiled by something as horrid as Galbatorix. Never.

_Shut up, Murtagh!_ Thorn, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation from where he was, in the dining chambers suited for him and Shruikan, quickly cut in, as alarmed as the rest of them by his rider's sudden outburst. For perhaps the first time in his life, Murtagh blocked his dragon from his mind.

"This there something you are opposed to, Murtagh?" Galbatorix's voice was quiet, but icy with rage.

One chance. If he screwed this up, he was to be facing hell along with Nasuada tonight. If he didn't, he'd save Nasuada from a destiny worse than death. He didn't even know why he wanted to help her, but it was too late to think these things through. "I was simply… finding fault with your decision, Master," he smoothly said, anxiously trying to find something reasonable to say, "If you are to… soil Nasuada, her people will forgive her and love her more in sympathy. However, if I am to… to do it, they will not forgive her. They will think her a whore. As a favor to you, m' lord, let me do the honors." His words tasted so revolting coming out his throat that he had to resist the urge to gag.

Galbatorix observed his young charge with a raised eyebrow for a minute and Murtagh could barely stop himself from squirming under the hot gaze. He didn't know where to turn his eyes, though. Looking at Nasuada would be unthinkable. Finally, he spoke.

"Unfortunately, Murtagh, I can see right through your thinly covered lies. You have no desire to benefit me or degrade the girl. Your reasons are purely selfish; you lust for the girl and want her to yourself, am I correct?"

Though he looked directly into those cold eyes, Murtagh could not tell how Galbatorix was feeling. It must be anger, though. He wanted to hotly deny that he felt so for Nasuada, but doing that could be suicide for them both, so he swallowed down his pride and nodded, refusing to look at the wide-eyed girl across from him, "Yes, master." He said through gritted teeth, his insides burning with hatred.

To his surprise, a smug smile appeared on the madman's face, "Giving in to your sinful desires… Very good, Murtagh. You are becoming more like me… Very, very good." He idly snapped his fingers and a sickly thin woman around the age of thirty seemed to have materialized by his side.

"Your majesty," she said, dipping into a low curtsy.

"In a few hours, escort Lady Nasuada to Murtagh's chambers," he instructed her with a smirk on his face, "Make sure she is dressed her part... Oh, and Mildred?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

His smile widened, "I know you sympathize with the other females in this household; be sure to ignore Lady Nasuada's screams."

Mildred's cheek twitched, but she curtseyed low, nonetheless. "Yes, your majesty," she said, before disappearing back where she came from.

He turned to his young charge, "Murtagh, you are dismissed." The dark haired youth was just getting up when he spoke again, "Oh, but I will be reviewing some memories tomorrow, so I'm expecting you follow up on this generous allowance I have given you."

Murtagh's jaw clenched, "Yes, master."

* * *

Galbatorix was hard to write as I had no idea what he sounds like, but I tried, right? This entire scene made me cringe, so tell me how I did, please? Reviews make me update faster! ;)


	8. Eight: Bedtime

Sorry about the late update! This is like the most important chapter of the story, so, naturally, I got major writer's block... ;) And, when I was finally done, my stupid comp wouldn't let me download it! . But anyways, enjoy! Thanks to .Hale for betaing!

* * *

After Galbatorix dismissed her, the same servant woman, Mildred, led her up a couple flight of stairs to a lavishly decorated bedroom, chatting all the way about frivolous gossip about people she neither cared about nor would ever meet her entire life. But Nasuada didn't say anything and gratefully followed the woman through the vast hallways.

"These are your chambers, m'lady," Mildred proudly declared as they entered the spacious room. The theme was blood red, light blue and ostentatiously wasted hoard of gold.

"Thank you," Nasuada numbly said, seating herself on the vast, red and blue silk bed.

Mildred winced, "You know, m'lord Murtagh is quite attractive," she said, trying to sweeten up the situation.

"I know. Thank you."

"He is quite a catch in this kingdom."

"I know, thank you."

"I am told he is gentle and caring… Many women would kill to be in your shoes."

"I _know_. Thank you." She repeated once more. She appreciated how this woman was attempting to sugarcoat her upcoming rape, but it was not helping.

Mildred sighed and briskly walked over to the vast wardrobe. "Let's pick out a chemise, shall we? Now, what do you prefer?" She pulled out a blood red one, cut a bit low for Nasuada's modest taste, "How about this? Red has always been m'lord Murtagh's favorite color."

"Fine. Thank you."

She looked slightly discouraged, but said nothing about that. Nasuada held up her arms and allowed Mildred to dress her.

_How am I to get through this? _As much as she hated to admit, there was a trickle of hot excitement that rushed down her spine at the prospect of sharing a bed with Murtagh. How would it feel to touch that pale skin? - To kiss those cold lips, to have those long fingers run down her naked body? She shivered at her unwanted thoughts and quickly extinguished all desires with numb indifference.

This would be rape, yet she would not fight him. He was much stronger than her and it was pointless to even try. But he could not break her if she gave in. He could not humble her and wrench her spirit away if she walked in and gave her body away with cool arrogance.

Nasuada winced as Mildred dragged a brush through her unruly hair. Tonight, Murtagh was going to take possession of her body, but there was no way he was to access her mind. She would stay strong. A tear rolled down her cheek. Ajihad would have been proud.

***

_Your actions tonight were very unwise. _

Murtagh was currently seated at his desk, attempting to read a scroll written in the ancient language. He sighed, but did not put his scroll down. _I realize that, Thorn. Reacting so hastily to protect Nasuada was imprudent._

_No, that is not what I meant._

Thorn was close by, sleeping on the floor below instead of in Murtagh's chambers as always because of the company his rider was expecting. Close enough for Murtagh to hear each word his dragon said as clearly as if he were standing right next to him. So how come he heard that wrong? _I beg your pardon? I must have heard you incorrectly._

_No, you did not. What you said to Galbatorix was… hasty, but still practical. I'm glad you saved the princess. Blocking me out of your mind was perhaps the most foolish thing you've ever done in my life span._

Murtagh winced, _I apologize, Thorn. It will not happen again._

_Good._

_Well… actually…_

He could feel Thorn wince. _Yes, Murtagh, tonight I will allow separation of our minds because I do not wish to… witness this evening, but this is the only exception. Are we clear?_

_Crystal. _

_Good. She is coming now, so I will be off. Have fun, Murtagh._

_Er, thanks? _But he was already gone.

Murtagh sighed and sure enough, there was the sound of footsteps in the hall. He stared intently down at his scroll, trying to ignore the thumping of his heart, but he couldn't help but notice that it was taking too long for Nasuada to make her appearance. Belatedly, he heard a firm rap on the door.

"Enter," He idly said, marking a note in a passage with his quill. Her movements were silent and graceful, but the waft of jasmine that came with her presence confirmed that it was Nasuada.

She stood there for a second, awaiting his orders, but when he didn't even look up from his scroll, she lightly took a seat on his bed, her back as straight as her good breeding made it. She didn't know if he was nervous or simply irritated with her, but just ignoring her… She was a _queen_, the damn ruler of the Varden. She'd let him hit her, use her body, yell at her, anything but this arrogant ignorance. Rulers suffered, always, for the good of their people, but they were _never _to be disrespected so. She wouldn't let it happen.

Nasuada ran her fingers down the silk spread of the bed, slightly envious. They haven't had riches like these since… She couldn't even remember back that long. She sighed loudly, just to spite him. Murtagh's ears twitched with annoyance, but other than that, there was no sign that he had actually heard her.

Now it was her turned to be annoyed, "I hope you are not too busy for tonight, Murtagh?" She lazily drawled, "Surely there is nothing so urgent that you cannot come to bed?"

He finally turned to face her, but instantly regretted it. Nasuada's skin shone like ebony underneath the clingy silk and lace that hugged her shapely figure. Her hair had been loosened from its numerous clips and twists and now hung like a sheet of black silk across her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and seductive. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

Murtagh slowly put down his scroll and walked up to sit on the bed next to her, though as far away from her as possible. True, he has had women in his bed before, but never a _queen_, and certainly not one as elegant and simply regal as Nasuada. He didn't know where to begin, but he did know that they _had _to begin. And soon. Galbatorix wouldn't like him being gentle. Murtagh knew he should just grab her and force himself on her, but he couldn't. It wasn't as though he didn't _want_ to. Every aggravating hormone in his body was begging him to, but he couldn't. He had too much respect for her to use her so. Besides, his nerves made it rather difficult.

Nasuada gave him an expectant look, "We are both to be killed if we do not… begin." Truth be told, she was nervous, too, but she was not about to let him see her in such a weak state.

Murtagh looked frustrated as he ran a hand through his slightly mussed hair. Nasuada froze and her eyes locked on the simple action, but he thankfully didn't notice, "I know," he quietly said, refusing to meet those dark, accusing eyes.

They were silent for a couple minutes. Nasuada inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, "Just do it," She finally said through clenched teeth.

He knew that he should stop hesitating and just get it over with. Instead, he looked down at his hands, "I don't know if I can," he admitted in a quiet voice.

There was a long, thick silence for a good part of a minute. Suddenly, Nasuada threw her head back and laughed- actually _laughed_. Murtagh tensed and his eyes narrowed to slits. Rage replaced his uncertainty. He _despised_ being weak. "Oh, that is _rich!_" Nasuada exclaimed, wiping moisture from her eyes, "The man who kidnaps me, plans to destroy my people, and is a minute away from raping me, feels _concern _for me!" She burst into another round of laughter.

His gray eyes were fiery, "In case you do not recall, _princess_, I was the one who saved you from becoming my master's bed toy."

Her usually clear, bell-like laughter was dark and mocking, "If I were in Galbatorix's bed, we'd have finished already."

"He would have murdered you afterwards," Murtagh darkly pointed out.

"As opposed to later, after I've had to endure you?"

They were both on their feet now, but Murtagh towered over her by a mile. Surprisingly, Nasuada didn't feel an ounce of fear. All she felt was the rage that was reflected in Murtagh's eyes. "For your information, _your highness_, I-"

"You _what_?" Nasuada shot back, "You are on the side of a madman planning to destroy all of Alagaesia! The last time we met, you told me you were a good person," her voice softened, "What happened, Murtagh?"

He was extremely aggravated as he began to pace back and forth, "He knows my true name!" he quickly defended himself, "Galbatorix has unlimited control over me!"

"And all the Varden are suffering as a consequence of that little detail."

His eyes were blazing gray heat, "No stranger's life is more important than my own or Thorn's."

Nasuada's eyes were black slits, "You say that as though you practice it in front of the mirror so you can sleep at night."

Murtagh looked troubled, "The desire to save my own skin is not a sin, _princess_."

There was a split second of silence before the rage in Nasuada bubbled up to the surface, "I _trusted_ you," her voice was quiet but deadly, "I mourned your death; I actually believed you to be my _friend _and you betrayed me. How can you live with yourself?"

He grimaced, "I had no choice."

A muscle twitched in her jaw, "Then kill yourself."

"_What_?"

"There are hundreds, thousands of innocent men to die for your stubbornness. Do you _want _Galbatorix to triumph?"

He shook his head, "I did not choose to be a part of this. Life is too sweet for me to give up over a petty argument over nations."

"A _petty argument_?! How can you possibly say that?! Galbatorix is a _monster_! He killed my mother! He killed my father! And now, he's killing my people! I may not have been able to prevent the first two from occurring, but I am not going to allow anymore innocent people to die because of one madman's whims!" Her dark cheeks flushed with anger and Murtagh couldn't help but notice how beautiful it made her.

"And what do you propose I do about this?"

Her eyes flashed, "Kill yourself!" She demanded again, "With you out of the way, the war is even! Eragon can defeat Galbatorix and lives would be spared! _You _are the only thing in the way!"

His eyes were so stormy, she was fearful for a second. Suddenly, he lunged forward and grabbed her face between his hands. Before she could complain, he crushed his lips on hers. Nasuada had only been kissed twice before; once when the farmer's son was dared to when she was nine and a second time when she was thirteen and her friends dared her to. She hadn't even kissed Orrin, her _fiancée, _yet. But none of the kisses she'd experienced in her short life time felt like _this. _

Murtagh wanted her; he wanted to kiss every inch of her body but he also wanted to _hurt_ her; make her pay for her comments. The end result was explosive. Passion and anger fueled the kiss so she felt his hands grabbing her hips hard enough to bruise while his hot, wet tongue slipped past her lips to mingle with her own. His musky scent filled her nose and the softness of his hands in her hair sent shivers down her spine. It was a sensory overload. Alarmed, Nasuada immediately pulled back. At the loss of physical contact, her body felt cold. Her heart rate was dangerously high and she was out of breath.

Murtagh raised a dark eyebrow at her, "There are about a hundred different ways I could make you obey me without speaking a single word." To prove his point, he dismally waved his hand and her sheer chemise fell off, leaving Nasuada clad only in her under things.

She angrily crossed her arms over her chest, "Do you really think your life is worth more than another man's? A thousand men? What makes you _special_? The fact that you're a murderer? You only cause death and destruction! Let someone else; a good person live!"

That hit home. It was all true. What made his life more important than someone else's? The truth hurts. Murtagh suddenly wished that Thorn was there to restrain his temper in case he decided to do something he regretted. "You don't understand _anything_ about me, so don't pretend like you do," A second later, Nasuada was tossed backwards by invisible hands onto the bed.

She tried to move up, but the invisible bindings were suddenly replaced by Murtagh's own body, hard and brutally demanding. Compared to how he was now, he was _playful _a minute ago. Now, he was vicious. His body pressed against hers on every side like an iron cage. His tongue and lips were no longer soft but ferocious against her soft skin, moving hard enough against her skin to bruise. This wasn't right. But still, Nasuada found herself mewing in surprise and wallowing in the pleasures his body created against hers. Somehow, she managed to resist enough to pull her face away. He took that opportunity to ravish her neck and chest.

"You're a selfish bastard!" She hissed at him, biting her tongue to keep from moaning in pleasure as he nibbled on her bare shoulder, "How do you not feel guilt killing all these innocent people? No man's life is worth less than yours. You're just so… _pathetic_." She spat out.

Instantly, everything changed. Murtagh froze in the action of stripping of the rest of her clothing and quickly removed himself from his tight molding to her body. His face was covered in shadows, but Nasuada could make something out in the dim light… Was it shame that clouded his eyes?

Murtagh guiltily looked away from the half-naked princess on his bed. "I know," he quietly said, his tone filled with self-loathing.

There was a shuffling sound next to him and he looked up to see Nasuada position herself next to him. Her hair was rumpled from his mussing, her cheeks were flushed, and there were only a few scraps of silk covering her smooth skin. "Good," She said, her voice husky. Their eyes met and before he knew it, it was _her _who leaned over to gently smooth a kiss on his lips…

* * *

To those who were expecting lemony smut, sorry, but I didn't find that necessary. I wanted to focus primarily on them, not the sex... Yup. But anyways, reviews= love! ;)


End file.
